(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for handling paper and more particularly to a method and apparatus for shingling tickets to form a bank of tickets.
(2) Background of the Invention
There are several prior art devices that releasably secured to each other individual strips of paper or tickets, such as checks, receipts and time records, to form shingled or overlapping banks of tickets which are normally utilized in a "pegboard" system. Each of the tickets extends beyond the succeeding ticket by an equal amount and spots of glue serve to hold the tickets in assembled relationship.
The previous ticket shingling devices had several drawbacks, the most serious being that they all featured top loading and top feeding of the tickets which necessitated that the ticket stripping step had to be halted when a new supply of tickets was fed into the machine. Thus, the machines could not be continually operated at high speed.
Also, the machines were very bulky and susceptible to breakdown since the stripping means was usually a number of suction cups reciprocally movable from a position overlying the stack of sheets to a remote position where the gluing took place. Further, the prior art devices were not easily adjustable between "Style 1" shingling and the reverse "Style 2" shingling.